In present TV color camera systems, setup adjustments are located in many different places. Some of the setup adjustments are in the camera head, some are located in the base equipment, when used, and some are remoted to the base equipment from the camera head to allow monitoring facilities to make adjustments. Most of the setup adjustments are located usually in the camera head or when base equipment is used, in the base equipment. The number of setup adjustments is approximately 100. These setup adjustments are generally made via potentiometers which are tightly packed together and involve concentric controls. This tight packing of the controls adds to the size and weight of the base equipment and the camera and further complicates the adjustments. For small cameras, it is convenient to move the camera to the monitoring facilities and make adjustments in the head. In the larger cameras, some of the adjustments have to be remoted to the base equipment where the monitoring facilities are available. Remoting of the controls typically involves separate conductors through a cable to each of the potentiometers. This in itself can cause instability. The labor involved in setting up the camera is considerable and therefore it is also desirable to find a more suitable means for performing the setup adjustments. Also, it is desirable to provide a system by which automatic control may be provided.
During the initial setup or alignment of a color television camera the total camera chain is monitored and adjusted in order to optimize the final color television output signal provided by the camera system. This setup or alignment typically includes: (1) actuation of switches to preset appropriate conditions in a particular circuit to permit alignment; (2) actuation of switches to present the necessary display on the picture monitor, waveform monitor and vectorscope monitor for each particular setup; (3) adjustment of analog controls--greater than about 100 in total for a modern color camera; and (4) adherence to a rigorous procedure for these adjustments. Practical experience with many forms of color TV cameras has shown that any inadvertent omission or deliberate circumvention of any of these steps can have a deleterious effect on the final picture quality achieved.